A Day In Canada's Life
by Vic-Mongona-is-awesome
Summary: AU Basically, this is kind of a story about Canada going to school, but being ignored as always...
1. AP

**This is a story kinda based on the saddness that, at school, I-i'm ignored! Boo-hoo! This crazy author loves attention! But no one knows that I'm there!**

**Why me?**

* * *

><p><span>Occurrence #1<span>

AP

_'Oh no! I'm late! Hopefully I won't have to go to Saturday school...' _I thought, while I hurried into the classroom, at least a full five minutes after the bell for AP.

As I opened the door, I was kinda creeped out.

"Aaaaaaah! Door ghost! Help us!" my classmates yelled.

'Ug, they're acting like Alfred...' Taking my seat, I realized that my teacher was still taking rolecall.

Thank god that my last name is Williams!

"Matthew Williams." My AP teacher called.

Raising my hand, I said "Here."

"Um.. Matt? Are you here?" I heard my brother ask.

"I'm right here!" I yelled, waving my arms around. (Keeping the bear thing, that I kinda forgot about for a while, sitting up straight in my lap...)

Al shrugged and said, "I guess he isn't here today, Mrs. S," to the teacher.

**...**

Then in the middle of AP, Russia came over and sat on me.

Oh maple...

Hope the rest of the day will be good...

(Or at least better.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this part isn't exactly like my life, but I bet it'll happen soon!<strong>

**Stupid bad luck!**


	2. First And Second Period

**Still being ignored...**

**But today is the sameday, it's almost 11 p.m., and it's a Friday...**

**So, no point in saying that, but still, being ignored sucks!**

* * *

><p><span>Ocurrence #2<span>

First Period

I actually got to first period on time! Hurray! Well, anyway, enough with the OOC-ness, back to the actual -somewhat- plot.

"Matthew! Are you here now?" Mrs. Sacar asked. (My AP, First, and Second period teacher! And I sit in the same seat!)

"Y-yes!" I yelled, still being crushed by the, like, 2,000 pound Russian sitting on me for no apparent reason.

"Matt! You're finally here!" A blond haired kid, wearing the same style of glasses as me, but wearing a bomber jacket, said.

"Thanks, Al.. But could you get Ivan off of me?" I yelled as loud as I could. (Which means that it was_ just_ above a whisper..)

Al kinda stood there for a moment, until realizing that, yes, there was a huge Russian on top of me. "Oi, commie, get off my bro!" He yelled.

"Nah. I'll stay here, da?" He asked 'Kolkolkol'ing with an evil aura behind him.

"Oh maple.." I muttered as I worked on some vocabulary work.

What? For me first period is Reading/Language Arts!

**...**

"Ok, everybody in my AP, raise your hands. I forgot to give you something important, apparently..." Mrs. Sacar said.

I raised my hand, along with a bunch of other people.

She walked around, handing out papers, but stopped when in front of me.

"Are you sure you're in my AP?" She asked, but murmured, "I don't remember seeing you in this class either.."

I replied, trying to keep my face void of emotion, but epically failed. "Y-yes I'm sure... I've b-been in your class all year..."

"Oh really?" She asked herself, but gave me a paper anywho. (Don't know if that's a word or not...) "And Ivan would you mind getting off of..."

"Matthew." Al replied for me.

"Who?" the teacher asked.

"My brother."

"Well, would you mind getting off of...um...Matthew...?" She asked.

"No. And you won't make me, da?" Ivan asked, threatening to start 'Kolkolkol'ing, again.

"No, of course not!" The teacher exclaimed, shaking her arms in front of her. Huh. Apparently she's afraid of the Russian...

Then, I realized that he was still sitting on me! It's been, like, an hour since AP, and he was still on me!

"Al, can you help me?" But sadly I was invisible again.

Looks like I'll have to wait until third period to get the giant off of me...

Oh maple...

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2 for you!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Third Period

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Might have forgot to say that...**

**During, one of my classes, my teacher said "Yes, (Insert Sister's name here)'s little sister, Stephanie.".**

**Come on! How could someone call me Stephanie? And it was a teacher that I've had for a very long time!**

**Well, that's how much I'm ignored at school.. Now to Canada's problems! **

* * *

><p><span>Occurrence #3<span>

Third Period

Russia finally got off me! Yea!

I got up and ran to my creepiest class, Social Studies.

...

I when I was in there a while, Mr. Sacar was watching the Super Bowl.

Ug.. That's what we always do in that class... Watching sports, Starwars, teachers having prank wars with each other, and watching clasic movies that I've never heard of...

We always do that kind of stuff in there...

...

In the last fifteen minutes of class, we got to have free time, so I talked to my friends, Prussia and Cuba.

Prussia kept talking about how 'awesome' he is and Cuba was trying to beat the crap out of him for being so 'Alfred-ish'.

Then, finally fed up with this (They'd been doing this for the past 3 years...), I yelled "STOP THE VIOLENCE!" (In an actually somewhat loud voice)

The whole class turned to me with wide eyes. A couple kids stuttered, "Y-you can t-talk...?"

I facepalmed. "Yes..."

Some of them looked at eachother with smirks on their faces. "Say 'Hi' to me, then!"

I just waved, blushing.

They just sighed and said, "Just figures," and went back to what they were doing.

...

Oh maple...

This class is just plain creepy...

But at least a Russian didn't come and sit on me...

* * *

><p><strong> This chapter actually is based on my life...<strong>

**Like, I was having an argument with one of my friends and a bunch of kids turned to me and exclaimed something about how I have a voice. Then they asked me to talk to them and I had the same reaction as Canada...**

**Hope you liked it~!**


	4. Fourth Period

**Disclaimer:**

**Canada: Um... Miss. Mongona does not own Hetalia...**

**Prussia: Or her username! I don't know who this... Vic Mongona... is! So he isn't awesome, 'cause that's my word!**

**Me: Well, he voices Greece... It's a vocabulary word this week... And I really can not spell that awesome guy's name!**

**Greece: ...How could you not... spell the name... of my voice actor...?**

**Japan: Greece-san, I think that is-**

**Switzerland: Get an opinion!**

**China: He was going to say an opinion, aru! Weren't you, Nihon, aru?**

**Liechtenstein: (Interrupts) Bruder, I think you come out at the wrong time...**

**Switzerland: Hmph.**

**China: See, aru?**

**Japan: Why do I never get to talk?**

**Me: Because you're my favourite character! And I don't want to make you OOC...**

**Japan: (Blush)**

**America: Nooooooooooooo! One of my citizens write 'favorite' the British way!**

**England: 'British Way'?**

**America: With a 'U'!**

**Cuba: Newsflash, retard! Lots of Americans write it with a 'U'!**

**Me: Well, actually I wrote it because that's how spell check says it's spelled...**

**America: (Just starts crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**China: START THE CHAPTER, aru!**

**Me: O-ok! D-don't yell...**

**Switzerland: Don't stutter!**

**Me: (Attitude change) Ug... I'm starting...**

**Japan: You know that that part was too long, Vic-san?**

**Me: Yes... I didn't even start it yet and it was, like, 300 or more words...**

* * *

><p><span>Occurence #4<span>

Fourth Period

I ran to the Science room, getting ready for Mr. Winter's class to start.

When he took attendance, he asked if I was here.

"Nope~!"

Huh. Looks like someone answered for me.

Hm... How to get out of this...

...

I decided on waving my hands and screaming that I was there. (Which again was like someone talking softly...)

"Oh, there you are Matt. Sorry, you've just got an invisible personality." The teacher explained.

He's actually a pretty cool teacher, but his class can get very sidetracked...

...

For example, at the moment, he was just giving a lesson about the sun, but now, he is talking about where Buffalo Wings come from.

"Buffalo wings are actually chicken."

Wow. Well, I guess it's kinda sad that this is the only class that I actually learn from...

...

If you want another example, here it is.

We were learning about lunar eclipses.

Or at least we were suppose to...

The class, basically, just learned how microwaves work...

So, yea.. That's my education for ya!

...

And, recently, we watched an episode of Mythbusters!

At least it isn't as bad as that one time in AP when we were talking about all the relationships in the school, or in first period when we watched an anime... (Both of these classes have the same teacher...)

...

Oh well, all I can say is;

"Oh maple..."

(Which is basically my catchphrase in this fanfic, isn't it?)

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! I finished it!<strong>

**Japan: Congratulations, Vic-san. And it's about 700 words.**

**China: Yes! Good for you, aru!**

**Switzerland: Get an opinion!**

**China: Stop saying that, aru!**

**Me: Do you always have to kill each other...?**

**China: Yes, aru!**

**Switzerland: Ja!**

**Japan: (Facepalm)**

**Me: I knew it...**


End file.
